halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:EhmPehOh
link=|650px Hi, ich bin EhmPehOh (mpo abk. für mumpo) Bin großer Halo-Fan aller erster Stunde! Malt mir was :D Meine Beiträge Ich konzentriere mich hauptsächlich auf die Menschen, deren Militär, Waffen und restliche Technologie. Allianz und besonders Blutsväter sind irgendwie gar nicht mein Ding xD Eine komplette Liste meiner Beiträge findet ihr hier. Fan Fiction Beiträge Meine Beiträge zu den FF Wettschreiben: *[[Halopedia:FF-Wettbewerb März 2011/EhmPehOh|"We're not going anywhere"]] (März '11) *[[Halopedia:FF-Wettbewerb November 2011/EhmPehOh|"Last Man Standing"]] (November '11) Wer zocken will kann mich adden :D Ciao Galerie Die Kelmo - mumpo Fusion: KMF 1.jpg|Schritt 1: Mit Schwert von hinten nähern KMF 2.jpg|Schritt 2: Schwert in die unteren Öffnungen einführen KMF 3.jpg|Schritt 3: Es klappt nur wenns weh tut KMF 4.jpg|Schritt 4: "FUSION" brüllen KMF 5.jpg|Schritt 5: Eine überlegende Spezies darstellen Erwischt xD.jpg|Kaan liebt es xD Foto0220.jpg|Hehe ^^ Einhorn.jpg|Ich bin ein wunderschönes Einhorn :D Bobklatsche.jpg|War eine nette Runde, nicht war Tayler? xD Bitchslap.jpg|Bitchslap yellow vs blue.jpg|o.O Rocketman.jpg|Unser aller Lieblingswaffe xD Alle meine Beiträge Hier mal eine Liste aller Beiträge von mir: # 12.7x99mm Munition # 12.7x40mm Munition # 124. Infantry Brigade Mechanized # 14.5x114mm Munition # 14. Regiment # 16x65mm FTP-HE Munition # 17. Marine Regiment # 19. Shock Troops Bataillon # 102mm SC-HE Rakete # 105. Drop Jet Platoon # 105. Marine Expeditionary Unit # 1337. Bataillon # 2. Shock Troops Bataillon # 22. Shock Troops Bataillon # 22. Tactical # 20x102mm Munition # 25x130mm Gauss-Projektil # 3 Charlie # 3 Echo # 3 Echo 57 # 34. Infantry Brigade # 340. ODST Combat Training Unit # 35mm Self-Guided Munition # 38mm explosiver Brennstab # 4. Regiment # 40mm EMP Granate # 405. Marine Infantry Division # 5x23mm hülsenlose Munition # 554. Bataillon # 581. Regiment # 594. Regiment # 6 Echo 2 # 65mm zielsuchende Rakete # 7. Shock Troops Bataillon # 7.62x51mm Munition # 77. Marine Regiment # 7 Echo 3 # 9.5x40mm Munition # Acheron Security # Allianz Antimaterie-Ladung # Allianz Pylon # Allianz Teleporter-Turm # AMG Transport Dynamics # Antilon Antipersonenmine # ANVIL-II ASM # April Orenski # Argent V Rakete # Armalite MG UNSC # Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920 # Asźod # Asźod Abwrackwerften # Babd Catha Eisschelf # Basis # Benjamín M. Nùñez # Beweglichrüstungsysteme # Big Horn River # Black # BR55 Serie # BR85HB SR Kampfgewehr # Bronze Star # Bulk Discount # BXR Mining # Cadmon Lasky # CASTLE Base # Club Errera # Corbulo Akademie # D77C Polizei Pelican # D79H - TC Pelican # Denkmal des Office of Naval Intelligence # Denkmal von Neu Mombasa # Diego Garcia # Dimah Tchakova # Duvall # Einrichtung A-331 der orbitalen Verteidigungsbatterie # Elysium City # EVOS-D Zieloptik # F-41 Broadsword # Farkas-See # Farragut Station # Feuerteam Majestic # G79H - TC/MA Pelican # Gabriel Thorne # Genet # Genet Polizei Streifenwagen # Grunderziehungseinrichtung Nr. 119 # GUA-23/AW/Linkless Feed Autocannon # H-295 Zielsucher # Halo 4 Freischaltbares # Halo 4 Original Soundtrack # Halo: Arms Race # Halo: Combat # Halo: Landfall # Halo: Last One Standing # Hannibal Weapon Systems # Harmony # Harper # Hartlicht-Klinge # Hastati Squad # HC1500 # Henry Gibson # Henry Glassman # Highland Mountains # HMG-38 Gewehr # Horn of Plenty # HRUNTING / YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System # HuCiv # Hughes # Imbrium Machine Complex # JJ Chen # John-117 Monument # JOTUN Heavy Industries # Kai-A019 # KFA-2 Zielfernrohr # Killed in Action # KIS-51 TLS # Krabbler Alpha # Krabbler Schütze # Kreuz der Kolonien # Kristalline Explosivnadeln # Kuppel Eins # Laden # Laser-Designator # Laszlo Sorvad # LAU-1810/SGM-151 Raketenwerfer # Leichter Betäubungsstab # Lethbridge Industrial # Longhorn Valley # Luftblick Basis # M1024 ASW/AC 30mm MLA Maschinengewehr # M12 Warthog LRV # M149 Magellan # M168 Sprengladung # M202 XP Maschinengewehr # M247 GPMG # M247H Schweres Maschinengewehr # M247T MMG # M247 Serie # M2705 Regeneratives Kinetisches Zerstreuungsfeld # M363 Remote Projectile Detonator # M370 Kettenkanone # M395 Designated Marksman Rifle # M41 ELAAGat # M41 LAAG # M45D Tactical Shotgun # M46 LAAG # M512 Glattrohr Hochgeschwindigkeits-Kanone # M52B Körperpanzerung # M6 Serie # M638 Autokanone # M655 HMG/AM # M739 Light Machine Gun # M79 MLRS Raketenwerfer # M8 AAS Wolfsspinne # M85 Luftabwehrkanone # M9520 SGML/AM # MagLev Bahn # Magnetische Beschleunigungs-Technologie # Magnetische Claymore Typ-18 # Manassas # Margaret Parangosky # MA Serie # Materials Group # Medal of Honor # Medizinischer Scanner # Mehaffey # Menachite Mountain # MG460 Automatic Grenade Launcher # Michael Sullivan # Militärjargon # Mindoro # Misriah Armory # Missing in Action # MJOLNIR-Energieangriffspanzerung/Defender Variante # MJOLNIR-Energieangriffspanzerung/Enforcer Variante # MJOLNIR-Energieangriffspanzerung/PREFECT Variante # MJOLNIR-Energieangriffspanzerung/Protector Variante # MJOLNIR-Energieangriffspanzerung/Raider Variante # MJOLNIR-Energieangriffspanzerung/Ranger Variante # MJOLNIR-Energieangriffspanzerung/Vanguard Variante # MJOLNIR-Energieangriffspanzerung/War Master Variante # MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor System [GEN2] # MK 2488 Massebeschleuniger # Museum der Menschheit # Narq-Dart Pistole # Navy and Marine Corps Medal # Navy Cross # Neu Mombasa Police Department # Neuralimplantat # New Alexandria # New Alexandria Caracalla Park # New Alexandria Krankenhaus # New Alexandria Starport # New Mombasa Waste Management # New Phoenix # New Phoenix Zwischenfall # Niraj Shah # ODST Kampfrüstung # ONI Alphabasis # ONI Direktive 930 # Office of Investigation # Olympiaturm # Oracle-N Zielfernrohr # Orlin # Parg Vol # Purple Heart # Prisoner of War Medal # Quezon # Robert Watts # Roland # Ruth Charet # Sandra K. Tillson # Sára Sorvad # Sarah Palmer # Schredder-Munition # Secretary of Fleet Command # Series 12 Single Operator Lift Apparatus # Shaw-Fujikawa Überlichtantrieb # Shere # Silver Star # Sinoviet Heavy Machinery # Sinoviet Zentrum # Skyway Cafe # Soellkraft 8-Gauge Magnum Munition # Sol-System # SPARTAN-IV Programm # Springer Kommandant # Springer Ulan # Springer Schlachtwagen # SRS 99C S2 AM Scharfschützengewehr # SRS 99C S2 AM B Scharfschützengewehr # SRS 99 S5 AM Scharfschützengewehr # SRS 99 Serie # Start-/Forschungsgebiet des Sabre-Programms # ST/Medusa Rakete # ST/Medusa Raketengeschütz # Unterdrücker # T261 Lucifer AMGG # T-27 Responsive Holographic Form Emulator # Tarkov # Taktikpaket # This End Up # Thomas Lasky # Transportabler Gravitationslift # Travis # Traxus Turm # TR/9 Antipersonenmine # Two Drink Minimum # Typ-26 DEM Mörser # Typ-26 DEWE - Geschützstellung # Typ-3 Refraction Dissonance Modifier/Camouflage # Typ-56 GS/UH Lich # UNSC Army Kampfrüstung # UNSC Athen-Station # UNSC Department of Doctrine and Training # UNSC Freshman Cadet # UNSC Han # UNSC Kukri Messer # UNSC Malta-Station # UNSC Master Chief Petty Officer # UNSC Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy # UNSC Military Police # UNSC Navigationsstation # UNSC Recruiting Center # UNSC Senior Cadet # UNSC Symphonie Orchester # Unterstützungs-Uprgade # Ütközet # Vickers # Viery Territorium # Visegrad # Visegrad Relay # VnSLS/V 6E digitale Zieloptik # Vulcan Luftabwehr-Geschützturm # Vyrant Telecom # Vyrant Telecom Turm # VZG7-Panzer-Stiefel # Walk of Shame # Weapon System Technologies # We are ODST # Weltraumaufzug # Wounded in Action # Ysionris Jeromi # Z-180 Streugewehr # Z-250 Lichtgewehr # Z-390 Verbrennungskanone # Z-5080 Short-Range Spectrum Augmenter/Vision # Z-510 Fokusgeschütz # Z-750 Binärgewehr # Zivile Sicherheitskräfte Kategorie:Benutzer